


Learning Origami

by betheflame



Series: POTS Server Stocking Fills 2019 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, MHEAhqn2020, Omega Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: They have about six hours until Steve's heat starts. Whatever shall they do to pass the time?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: POTS Server Stocking Fills 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569040
Comments: 15
Kudos: 186
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020, POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Learning Origami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:** soulmate au
> 
> My dearest, darlingest Tig. My first writing partner deserved my only E work in this collection. Merry happy, pal, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> MHEA Harlequin Prompt Event: Suspense Line: Feb 1: A/B/O

There was a smell to Steve when he was about to go into heat that only Tony could smell. It was one of the quirks of the soulmate bond they shared, as well as the pack one, and Tony had always been grateful for it. Absent minded at the best of times, he was hopeless at keeping track of a calendar.

Steve said Tony had a smell, too, when Steve was about to go into heat. Neither of them could smell themselves, so they had no idea what it really was, because even when Tony said Steve smelled like apricots, that wasn’t quite right. Steve claimed Tony smelled like freshly cut grass, which had made Tony guffaw and make lots of references to a perfume that had been popular when he was in his 20s.

Tony rolled over in bed and scented Steve’s bondmark. The larger man shifted and groaned.

“Morning, baby,” Steve said, his voice rough with sleep.

“You smell like baked goods,” was Tony’s response and Steve shifted his hips slightly.

“Maybe six more hours?”

Tony nodded and curled into Steve’s side, running his fingers over their soulmark. _Found. Home. Safe. Wanted. Happy_. The five words that ran through Steve’s mind when he thought of what a soulmate meant to him. It had taken six months of fighting and nine months of being friends before they’d started to gently sparkle in the light, letting Steve know he’d found his person. The slightly raised letters in a circle over Steve’s heart were Tony’s favorite thing to run his fingers over idly.

He had other places on Steve’s body he liked to run his fingers over intentionally.

Tony’s words - _Valued. Human. Safe. Chosen. Laughter_ \- had begun to glow the minute he met Steve, which had freaked the fuck out of him. He was sure Captain America would be an alpha - all the historical documents said so, and Tony wasn’t into an alpha/alpha romantic pairing. And soulmates that came with the words, they were romantic, the happily ever after stuff of legends - everyone said that. So for Alpha Captain Asshole to make Tony’s words shine had sent him into a fourteen day workshop binge that Pepper had rewritten personal hygiene safety protocols over.

And then he found out that Steve was an omega.

That Cap was an alpha, but Steve was an omega, and it was so inexpiable except for the serum that Howard never bothered writing it down.

His goddamn father.

The mechanics of Steve’s body notwithstanding, they settled into life as soulmates fairly quickly. Domesticity beyond their dreams - quiet mornings in bed, simple tasks of planning their non-Avenging lives, even the rip roaring fights they’d have about everything from Tony’s workaholism to Steve’s stubbornness. It was all wonderful.

And then Tony had gotten brave and asked Steve to bond and Steve wept like a small child and they’d had a small ceremony and everything.

Now Tony’s favorite way to let Steve know his scent had changed was to nose the bond mark and the noise of contentment that Steve let out never failed to go straight to Tony’s dick.

“Anything on the agenda for those next six hours?”

“Well,” Steve said, running a hand through Tony’s hair, “I was considering taking up origami, but from the tone of your voice, you have other pursuits in mind.”

“Get the lube, you bratty omega,” Tony replied as he crawled on top of Steve and began nibbling at his jaw. Steve’s hand flew out and dug into the drawer of the nightstand. He triumphantly showed Tony his treasure before squirting some onto his fingers and touching the puckered skin of Tony’s hole.

Heat sex was amazing - no doubt about it - but Steve and Tony had come to love the ways they could get inventive when breeding instincts weren’t part of the equation. Tony was a switch, after all, and had been for most of his adult life. Steve’s non-knotted cock was his dream, and Steve’s very talented mouth was a close second, and his hands weren’t bad either.

Basically, Tony was perpetually horny for his mate, and vice versa, and from the pleasure hormones that flowed through both of them - from both the alpha/omega bond and the soulmate bond - they knew the universe agreed.

“You getting hard for me, baby?” Tony whispered in Steve’s ear before sucking a bruise into the side of Steve’s neck.

“As nails, Anthony,” Steve groaned and Tony’s hand went between them to grab both of their dicks at once. He didn’t rub, or move, he just… held. There was something in his grip that undid Steve - and he breached Tony with two fingers at once. The hiss that came out Tony’s mouth was gratification enough.

Tony released their cocks and began to kiss his way around Steve’s collarbone, all while pushing against Steve’s hand. “Get me ready for you,” he breathed, “get me ready to ride you like the stallion you are.”

“Tony, we have talked about animal analogies,” Steve gritted out.

Tony let out a fake neighing sound and got a light smack on his ass for his troubles. Tony’s chuckle reverberated through Steve’s chest as he added a third finger into Tony and began to scissor his fingers. He scraped Tony’s prostate ever so gently and Tony bit down on Steve’s nipple in response.

“Ready, gorgeous?”

Tony nodded and scrambled to sink himself down onto Steve. They quickly set a rhythm and Steve added more lube to his hand. He stroked Tony’s dick up and down, making sure to run his thumb over the slit just like Tony loved. They were both coming in no time and Tony collapsed onto Steve while they both caught their breaths.

“Well, that took up a few moments,” Steve replied softly, “but I can still do the origami thing.”

“I hate you, Steven.”

“Stop calling me a horse.”

“Never.”

They smiled at each other, a soft one full of familiarity and love, before Tony moved himself off of Steve and Steve headed to their bathroom to get a washcloth. When he paused on the way back to the bed and placed his hand on his lower abdomen, Tony sat up in bed.

“Not six hours, then?”

Steve shook his head. “I need to get my nest ready.”

“Okay, baby,” Tony replied, instincts flaring immediately. “What do you need me to do?”

“Grocery run.”

“You got it,” Tony leapt from bed and got dressed. “The usuals?”

“Yeah,” Steve nodded as he started gathering supplies out of their closet. “Oh! And maybe barbecue chips? The kettle ones?”

“Got it. Pickles again or was that just a last time thing?”

“Again,” Steve replied, “the salt.”

“Got it,” Tony kissed him quickly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Stony](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or [Stuckony](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) servers.


End file.
